Lenneth
Valkyrie presiding over Midgard at present. Sent forth by Odin, the Battle Maiden scours the killing fields for fallen warrior souls upon whom to bestow eternal heavenly glory. The Chooser of the Slain is revered as a savior by some, reviled as a death goddess by others. Personality Lenneth is generally a kind person, but is merciless against her enemies. She is stoic but determined when it comes to tending her duties as a Valkyrie, and then as Lord of Creation. Unlike many of the Aesir, Lenneth does not hold humans in contempt. Rather, she enjoys their company, and eventually becomes their protector. However, those who show little kindness or compassion to others are disliked heavily by Lenneth, who acts very indifferent towards them. She despises those who would disturb the souls of the dead, or those who manipulate humans in general. Towards the end of Valkyrie Profile, Lenneth abandons her allegiance to Odin and the other gods as she vows to prevent Loki from destroying Midgard. Calm and level-headed, Lenneth speaks with an air of authority and confidence. Her combination of loyalty and independence are considered typical of middle-born children. Her quotes are not insulting, but are meant to warn off her opponents. She is described by most characters as being very beautiful. It is notable that during the C ending of the first Valkyrie Profile, Freya refers to Lenneth as the Valkyrie's primary ego. Since her personality is more balanced compared to her sisters, this is quite fitting. Background Lenneth Valkyrie is a major character in Valkyrie Profile, Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, and Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume. She is one of the three goddesses of fate, chooser of Einherjar, and goddess of the present. She is also the middle sister of the three, and is the central character of the original game. Lenneth 'wields one of the Four Treasures the Demon Sword Levantine. ''Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume A different Lenneth Valkyrie from the Lenneth in the later games is loyally performing her mission on Midgard. Each time she recruits a new Einherjar, a feather from her wings is left behind on the scene. For the living, this is her calling card that their loved ones have been welcomed to Valhalla, a warrior's greatest honor. However, those remaining may not always appreciate the gesture as she is sometimes blamed for "taking away" brave sons and daughters on the battlefield. Seven years prior, Wylfred's father was slain in battle and a feather was left behind as an indication that his soul was recruited by a valkyrie. Unfortunately, without a source of income the family becomes impoverished. Wylfred's mother, Margot is unable to find work and Wylfred's sister, Elsie dies of starvation. Margot then goes mad from grief and her mind reverts to a time before Wylfred was born. Wylfred then vows to destroy the Battle Maiden as vengence for ruining his life and leaves his home in order to become a mercenary. The feather she left behind for his father is used as an instrument for his vengeance. Midway through the story, he is able to witness Lenneth absorb worthy souls of the fallen. He confronts her in two of the three endings in the game. One ending involves the mercenary facing her with half-enhanced powers. She warns him to stop depending on the dark energy and repent. However, her words are not enough to calm him and they clash blades. During their battle, she is shielded by one of her Einherjar, who is revealed to be Thyodor, Wylfred's father. Once Ailyth demands the proper price for pact Wylfred made with Hel, her Einherjar takes Wylfred's stead. Lenneth orders for him to be returned but realizes that the change is irreversible as she doesn't want to cause a war between Asgard and Niflheim due to her insistence. She leaves Wylfred to live and reflect on his sins. Odin and Freya note Lenneth's empathy with humans as a hindrance to her duty and decide to strip away all of her memory but her duty upon her next awakening. In the other ending, Wylfred confronts her with a dark Angel Slayer forged from the lives he sacrificed with the feather. Wanting to appease his suffering, she battles the youth with his former comrades. Blind with arrogance, he mercilessly slays her without remorse. Freya reclaims her soul back to Valhalla. She and Odin find it strange that Lenneth willingly allowed herself to die at the hands of a mortal. In order to prevent her from sympathizing with humans too much, they decide to only make her remember her duty on her next awakening. ''Valkyrie Profile'' Lenneth Valkyrie is introduced as a recently awakened Valkyrie who was summoned to Valhalla by Odin, the supreme ruler of the gods. He orders her to explore the downtrodden world of Midgard in search for suitable human souls to become her Einherjar; to fight alongside the Aesir in the upcoming battle of Ragnarok. At the beginning, Lenneth is accompanied by the goddess Freya as she finds her first Einherjar, but soon leaves her on her own. Throughout the game, Lenneth's personality is shown to be that of a stern, but good-natured woman. Along the way, she wins many battles and recruits various souls to her cause. However, her true story and past begins to unfold when she meets Lucian; a brave but insecure young warrior. They first laid eyes upon one another in Gerabellum when Lenneth visits the town in her human disguise; calling herself Meril. When they first meet, Lucian acts completely shocked and dumbfounded at her semblance to his first love; a girl with long-silver hair. While his girlfriend Claire grows in jealousy Lenneth leaves the town, but later comes back to retrieve Lucian's soul after he loses his life protecting Claire. He continually seems dazed at the Battle Maiden's resemblance to Platina, his childhood friend who tragically died. Lenneth disregards this as a coincidence, but kisses Lucian before he leaves for Valhalla. She laments that there is no way for a human and god to be together. However she hopes for his survival in the coming war against the Vanir and looks forward to seeing him again. Lenneth's journey in Midgard continues on, until one fateful incident. As Lucian continues to brood over his conflicting feelings for the Battle Maiden, Frei and Loki approach him. Lucian confides in them about his suspicions about Lenneth and Platina being the same person. Frei reaffirms his suspicions, stating that when a Valkyrie's duties are completed, she is put into divine sleep and allowed to live as a mortal for a time. Lucian is astonished to hear this, but wonders if he can get Lenneth to remember her past life as Platina and her love for him. Loki seizes the opportunity and tricks Lucian into using the Water Mirror to contact Lenneth. Lucian sends Lenneth an earring that once belonged to Platina and asks her to find the other pair. To his dismay, Lenneth views this as a breach of her trust and proclaims what he has done is unforgivable. This crushes Lucian, while Loki shows his true self. He reveals that he has stolen the Dragon Orb, one of the Four Great Treasures, and plans to pin the blame on Lucian. The scorned warrior attempts to stop him, but his strength is no match for Loki. Lucian is easily defeated in combat. Lenneth is speechless when Freya informs her of this incident. Then, Lenneth returns to the Weeping Lily Meadow, where Platina died. There, she finds an earring. This causes an intense reaction in her mind, as she realizes it was the other earring Lucian asked her to find. The seal that was placed on her memories shatters, as she witnesses her past life with Lucian. Meanwhile in Valhalla, Odin and Freya, concerned with the seal being broken, decides to replace Lenneth with her older sister; Hrist. Hrist sports a much darker side than Lenneth as she willingly takes over Lenneth's body without any qualms. Arngrim and Mystina, Lenneth's Einherjar and most trusted companions refuse to serve Hrist when she ordered them to obey her. In their defiance Hrist prepares to kill them but her energy blast was intercepted by Lenneth, who sacrifices her soul to protect them. Arngrim and Mystina panic as they try to figure out how to bring Lenneth back. Lezard Valeth, the psychotic necromancer who lusts after the silver-haired Battle Maiden, appears and instructs Mystina on how to go about restoring her soul. It is crystallized and transferred to a half-elf homunculus who bears an uncanny resemblance to Platina. However, the three of them still needed to retrieve the Valkyrie's true vessel, so they decided to storm Brahms' lair and defeat Hrist. Brahms lends them his strength. During this battle, Lenneth's frantic voice can be heard, begging Arngrim and Mystina not to die. After Hrist was defeated, Lezard and Mystina crystallize her vessel and used it as a catalyst to revive Lenneth. Although her revival was successful, she suffers an intense emotional breakdown; hysterically sobbing over Lucian's death. After pulling herself together, she takes her Einherjar to Valhalla to confront Loki. In Valhalla, Lenneth speaks with Freya, who snaps at her for giving in to her human emotions. Lenneth now sees the arrogance of the Aesir, and claims that she no longer cares since she now desires to protect the humans. Once she makes it to Loki, she draws her blade and challenges him. However, she is unable to stop him from destroying Asgard and Midgard with the Dragon Orb. As Lenneth grieves over the destruction, the cries of the people awaken Lenneth's new inner power. The fact that she was reborn as a half-elf homunculus has given her this ability to grow in power. This causes her to attain the power of creation. She restores the two worlds and destroys Loki with the aid of her companions and her new sword; Glancer Reviver. At the end of the game, Lucian is reborn. He and Lenneth embrace each other, and it is implied that they can now live together in peace. ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' Lenneth rules the world in her time and has become the "Lord of Creation". However, she senses that her reality has started to change and finds out that the source of this distortion is caused by none other than Lezard Valeth, the only human who survived Ragnarok. To prevent her world from crumbling, Lenneth travels back in time to the events of Valkyrie Profile 2. There, she encounters Alicia's party traveling with Hrist. She explains her situation to them and is delighted to hear from Hrist that Alicia's group is not serving her. She immediately joins forces with them to rescue Silmeria from Lezard. At the tower's peak, they manage to find Lezard. Lenneth confronts the demented sorcerer and reminds him how ironic it is for him to despise the gods so much, but calls himself one. She is disgusted at his vile deeds and is determined to exact justice upon him. He surprises Lenneth by telling her that all he has done was bring her to him so that he could make her his own, as he has been trying to do since the first time they met. The group fights him in battle, and wins. However, he uses his trump card - the Sovereign's Rite, to reincarnate all three Valkyries at once. Hrist and Silmeria are left to dissipate while Lenneth is imprisoned within a crystal, as Lezard wants to become Creator with her and realize his dreams. In a chamber, Lezard floats around Lenneth's crystal, admiring it. Just as he is about to fuse himself with her, Alicia and the others arrive to stop him. He engages them in battle once more, while the group destroys the crystal containing Lenneth. It is assumable from Lezard's battle quotes that Lenneth kept resisting him as she tries to distract him from harming the party. After shattering the crystal and freeing Lenneth's spirit, Alicia fuses herself with the souls of all three Battle Maidens. From this union, Valkyrie emerges. Lezard is infuriated by the fact that Lenneth was stolen from him, and attacks the party in a heated rage. He is defeated, but not before he stabs Valkyrie with the Gungnir. The four souls which make up her existence separate and reincarnate, as does Lezard's. The group leaves the tower, and it is decided that Rufus will replace Odin, and the Arngrim of this timeline shall guard the Dragon Orb. Brahms decides to die within the tower, as he is alive there, and a new destiny awaits Lenneth. It's safe to assume that Lenneth returned to her own time, and there might be more to her story as the epilogue ends with "while another future awaits on Lenneth's wings." Abilities Originally, Lenneth only had certain powers possessed by all three Valkyries. An excellent fighter who specializes in swordplay, she is also proficient with bows in the first game. Lenneth seems to have some control with astral powers as she is able to produce crystals and break magic seals. Like her sisters, she can materialize the soul of a human into a full-fledged Einherjar. Her unique ability is to synchronize her spirit with that of a hero close to his or her death. At the same time, she can use this power to sense the presence of evil creatures. Lenneth's powers during most of her existence were static just like the other gods. This all changed after her soul was transferred to a half-elf homonculus. When Loki destroyed Midgard and Asgard with the Dragon Orb, her ability to grow manifested in a new power, the Power of Creation, just like Odin. With it, she restored both of the two worlds and revived all of the humans who perished. Therefore, all human souls are now under her control, except for Lezard's, who survived Ragnarok by sacrificing the Philosopher's Stone for his own safety. It is unknown whether or not these powers remained with Lenneth after her soul was transmigrated in events of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria's conclusion. Battle Valkyrie Profile Lenneth is a strong physical fighter in the original game. She is unique as she can equip both swords and bows to attack. Her Purify Weird Soul animation will change depending on what weapon she's holding. Like her or not, she cannot be removed from the party since her presence is needed to maintain the physical structure of her Einherjar. Her statistics and attack power make her an excellent choice for raising the special attack gauge up to 80 or more. Bows have better modifiers for her normal attacks and her PWS, but there are more swords avaliable in the game, and swords tend to have higher attack power. Due to bows having higher hit number, she is better at guard breaking, generating energy, and much better at spawning crystals and chest from enemies with a bow. However, the skills associated with bows are for the most part useless and do not contribute to damage. Most players generally stick to swords once you get the powerful swords in the Seraphic Gate. Also, certain protective gears and accessories can only be worn by her. Attacks '''Sword Attacks *Bolt Slash *Moment Slide *Vertical Raid Bow Attacks *Spread Shot *Tri-Blast *Infinity Blast Tolerances * Holy > Poison * Fire > Ice * Lightning > Darkness Purify Weird Soul Lenneth's PWS is Nibelung Valesti and has three levels of power. Lenneth shouts, "It shall be engraved upon your soul!" and attacks her target relentlessly while saying "Divine Assault", and then finishing with "Nibelung Valesti" during the final hits. The animation changes depending on what kind of weapon she's using. Her final Nibelung Valesti can deal up to 200,000 points of damage. *Nibelung Valesti (Sword) Level One *Nibelung Valesti (Sword) Level Two *Nibelung Valesti (Sword) Level Three *Nibelung Valesti (Bow) Level One *Nibelung Valesti (Bow) Level Two *Nibelung Valesti (Bow) Level Three Valkyrie Profile 2 Lenneth is a strong Light Warrior. After leveling her up a bit, she has the potential to deal the most amount of damage out of any Light Warrior in the game, as well being one of the most versatile fighters in the party. When she temporarily joins, she is armed with one of the strongest weapons in the game: The Glance Reviver. She is also equipped with a Reflect Armor, a Mithril Helm, Mithril Gauntlets and Valiant Greaves. Plus, she also comes with the skills Heroism and Force Field (1000). She also possess healing and support magic. Attacks *Bolt Slash - Initial *Moment Slide - Initial *Vertical Raid - Initial *Grim Force - Level 51 *Feather Sail - Level 54 *Glowing Pierce - Level 57 *Multiple Attack - Level 60 *Succession Slide - Level 63 *Ptero Attack - Level 66 *Code Break - Learned at the Seraphic Gate. Magic *Guard Reinforce - Initial *Heal - Initial *Invoke Feather - Initial *Might Reinforce - Initial *Normalize - Initial *Sap Power - Level 53 *Spell Reinforce - Level 56 *Dampen Magic - Level 58 *Sap Guard - Level 62 *Reflect Sorcery - Level 64 Tolerances *Holy +20% *Darkness -20% All other elements are neutral. Soul Crush Lenneth uses her version of Nibelung Valesti Two. It gives off a deep blue shine at its conclusion. Before initiating her divine assault, she will cry out "It shall be engraved upon your soul!" Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Lenneth is a member of the Swordsman class which has a movement range of four panels and an attack range of one panel (including diagonal panels). Swordsmen use one-handed swords (light swords) as their weapon and have access to heavy equipment such as Helmets, Armor, Gauntlets, and Greaves. Lenneth is capable of wearing Crowns because of her gender but is unable to wear the Veleor Dress. Lenneth stands-out from other swordsmen by being excellent in both damage output and hit generation with her high-damaging, multi-hit attacks, a common trait of nearly all Seraphic Gate characters. Her Soul Crush is amongst the most powerful Soul Crushes in game and has the highest Attack Gauge Boost. Lenneth can perform nearly all tasks assigned to her proficiently. Lenneth replaces Moment Slide with Gust Wind. Attacks *Bolt Slash *Gale Winds *Vertical Raid Soul Crush 300px Lenneth uses Nibelung Valesti, which is reminiscent to her Purify Wierd Soul Nibelung Valesti (Sword) Level Three. Before each usage, she will say "It shall be engraved upon your soul!". Sacrifice Lenneth cannot be sacrificed. Radiata Stories In Radiata Stories, Lenneth, alongside Elwen, is simply the most powerful character in the game. Without statistic bonuses, all but one of her unconditioned statistics are unsurpassed. She is equipped with the Holy Sword Gram, Seraphic Garb, and Feather Earring - none of which can be removed. The Holy Sword Gram gives her attacks a chance of inflicting paralysis which already have a chance to cause various status afflictions. The Seraphic Garb imbues her with full status immunity. The Feather Earring grants her the ability to run faster than other characters. Lenneth can switch to close or long range tactics and be proficient at both. She chains her close-range attacks together (so a combo can never be started from Moment Slide or Vertical Raid), but the AI can cancel the chain at anytime if necessary. Her defensive skill (Absorb HP) allows her to regain health by inflicting damage with her attacks. Attacks *Bolt Slash *Instant Slide *Vertical Raid *Spread Shot Skills *Absorb HP Tolerances *Poison +100% *Paralysis +100% *Blind +100% *Bind +100% *Freeze +100% *Blaze +100% *Confuse +100% *Curse +100% *Petrify +100% Volty Blast Lenneth uses Nibelung Valesti as her Volty Blast. It is reminiscent of "Nibelung Valesti: Sword Level 3" in "Valkyrie Profile". She will cry out: "Divine Assault: Nibelung Valesti!" before each use and then will exclaim, "It shall be engraved upon your soul!" after completion. Recruitment Valkyrie Profile :Lenneth is available from the start of the game and the Seraphic Gate. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria :Lenneth will temporarily join the party at the Tower of Lezard Valeth in Chapter 6. Upon defeating Lezard Valeth for the first time, she will leave the party. :Lenneth will permanently rejoin the party at Seraphic Gate after the boss Woden has been defeated. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume :Lenneth cannot be recruited as a party member in Story-Mode. She can be challenged as the final boss by sacrificing a total of one or more characters to the plume in Chapter 5. She will be accompanied by nameless Einherjar by sacrificing one character and will be accompanied by the sacrificed playable characters by sacrificing more than one character. :Lenneth is recruited upon defeat at the sixth floor of the Seraphic Gate. Radiata Stories :After defeating the Final Boss in either story paths, Lenneth can be recruited upon defeat in the post-game secret dungeon, Corridor of Distortion. Cameos tri-Ace Like other characters within tri-Ace, Lenneth has made numerous cameo appearances in other games developed by the company. *'Star Ocean: Blue Sphere' :Although the true Lenneth does not make an actual appearance in the game, her first cameo is in "Star Ocean: Blue Sphere" through one of the costumed forms of the final boss. The final boss can attack the party using "Nibelung Valesti" as well as Lenneth's Bolt Slash, Moment Slide, and Vertical Raid. There is also a "Valkyrie"-named equipment set for females with icons that depict different parts of the same armor Lenneth wears. This game is only available in Japan. : *'Star Ocean: Till the End of Time' :Her first true cameo appearance was in "Star Ocean: Till the End of Time" as an optional boss at "Sphere 211". Lenneth appears in a childlike form of the Menodix race - a humanoid race with beastly traits, such as tails and cat ears. She is encountered several times before she is actually fought, and each time she will bring a previous boss for the player to challenge. When she is finally fought, she changes into her original armor and attacks with a large spear that is thrown when using "Nibelung Valesti". She also gains new attacks and spells which she did not previously have. :The music played during the battle is a new arrangement of "Confidence in the Domination". In the Japanese version, her voice samples from "Valkyrie Profile" are reused but sped up to sound higher pitched as to match her childlike appearance. Other versions feature new voice samples from a different voice actor. If defeated, she drops the "Valkyrie Garb" - one of the most powerful armors available for female characters. Multiple copies of the Valkyrie Garb can be acquired through successful stealing attempts only during the battle. :Players can also find an Easter Egg reference in a book titled, "Profile of Battle Maiden", which may be referring to Lenneth because Valkyrie Profile was the only entry in the Valkyrie Profile Series at the time of this game's release. : *'Radiata Stories' :Lenneth makes another appearance in "Radiata Stories", as an optional boss and recruitable character at the "Corridor of Distortion". In this game, she is simply known as "Valkyrie" - a goddess from Radical, a parallel world of Radiata. In Radiata, she attempts to convince the main character, Jack Russel, to die so he could join her in Heaven. Jack, who is not too fond of the idea of dying, objects and Lenneth is forced to take matters into her own hands. She then attacks the party and will be automatically recruited at Level 77 if defeated, regardless of the side Jack has chosen to support in the story. After her recruitment, she "gives" Jack an extra copy of the "Holy Sword Gram" - the best one-handed sword in the game. :Her skills are Bolt Slash, Moment Slide, Vertical Raid, Spread Shot, and Nibelung Valesti, which is used as her "Volty Blast". In the Japanese version, her voice samples from "Valkyrie Profile" are reused. Other versions feature voice recordings from a new voice actress. :Lenneth's armor can also be found on display inside the Radiata Castle. : *'Star Ocean: First Departure' :Although she does not make an true appearance in the "Star Ocean: First Departure", the remake of "Star Ocean", a playable character named Welch Vineyard uses Lenneth's signature blue and white "Nibelung Valesti". However she is unable to remember the name and renames the attack as "Nibelungaling" ("Nibelung Nantoka"/"Nibelung Something or other" in the Japanese version). : *'Star Ocean: Second Evolution' :Welch makes a reappearance with the same moveset from "Star Ocean: First Departure" in "Star Ocean: Second Evolution", the enhanced port of "Star Ocean: the Second Story". : *'Star Ocean: The Last Hope' :Lenneth does make an appearance, but the item model of the best female armor - Valkyrie Armor, is modeled after Lenneth's. : Other Outside of tri-Ace, Lenneth also makes numerous appearances. *'Lord of Vermillion' :Lenneth appears as a recruitable character in "Lord of Vermillion" - an arcade, card-based war-strategy game that can be played locally or online. She can use "Nibelung Valesti" as a special attack. This game has not been released outside Japan. *'Fantasy Earth: Zero' :Lenneth's costume is available as exclusive content for avatars of the massively multiplayer online role-playing game - "Fantasy Earth: Zero" by registering the product code included with a purchase of "Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume" at "Square-Enix Members" in the official Square-Enix site. This game is exclusive to Japan. *'Square-Enix Members' :Lenneth's costume is available as exclusive content for avatars of "Square-Enix Members" at the official Square-Enix site by registering the product code included with a purchase of "Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume". This bonus content is only available in Japan. *'Segagaga' :Lenneth appears in the cover of the parody game contained in Segagaga "Valkyrie Frohaile". "Profile" in Japanese is pronounced "purofairu" - "Frohaile" is a mangling of the term "furo hairu", which means "to take a bath", which is why Lenneth is in a steam bath with a towel. http://www.hardcoregaming101.net/segagaga/segagaga2.htm Etymology Lenneth may have been modeled after the Valkyrie Brynhild, who was punished by Odin for loving a human by having her memories erased. In the myth, she is trapped in a ring of fire which her lover Siegfried saves her from, and in the game, Lenneth's memories are sealed by the Nibelungen Ring, which Lucian destroys. She also renounces her feelings for him before his murder, which occurs in both stories. Trivia *Lenneth has made the most cameo appearances out of any character from the Valkyrie Profile series and is ranked as third tri-Ace character to make most cameo appearances. *Lenneth's costume changes in each game (cameos excluded). She shares this trait with Hrist. *Before Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume, Lenneth claimed the soul of another main character's heroic father, Cairn Russell. However, Lenneth's actions and appearance is not part of the canon of the Valkyrie Profile series nor Radiata Stories. *Cameos excluded, Lenneth is the only recurring character to never change her voice actress throughout the western Valkyrie Profile series. Yumi Touma consistently plays Lenneth in the Japanese version games, including cameo appearances. Valkyrie Profile *'Profile:' :One of the three goddess of Fate whose role it is to decide a person's fate after death. A midlevel goddess of the sixth rank, her true name is Lenneth Valkyrie. *Lenneth will automatically become unequipped with skills and equipment when switching between sword and bow in the Japanese version of Valkyrie Profile and all versions of Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth. *Lenneth's appearance in Star Ocean: Till the End of Time is somewhat based on the costume she wears in this game. *Lenneth's appearance in Radiata Stories is based on the costume she wears in this game. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria *In the game art, Lenneth is wearing the same costume she wears from Valkyrie Profile. However the in-game model is based on new concept artwork, giving her extra details in the waist and hip sections of her armor. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume *'Thruthade Profile:' :Star-crossed valkyrie condemned for simple doing her job. Despite the fact that Lenneth is guitless in all of this, the overly pensive valkyrie cannot help but reflect on how she might have averted tragedy, and holds herself accountable. :If you're wondering why she's looking so glamorous this time around, it's because she's a different woman from the one you knew before. *Lenneth's (and Hrist's) Gale Winds attack was inherited from Alicia of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria where the attack was known by the same name. *The rotating shields floating around Lenneth from Valkyrie Profile make a return. *Despite being female, Lenneth is unable to equip the Veleor Dress. She shares this trait with Ailyth, Freya and Hrist. *Lenneth's appearance in Lord of Vermillion is based on the costume she wears in this game. *The costume obtained for both Fantasy Earth: Zero and Square-Enix members is based on the one Lenneth wears in this game. *Because of the revealing nature of Lenneth's costume in this game, the Japanese fan community debated whether Lenneth wore underwear or not as well as the nature of whether gods needed to wear undergarments at all. Star Ocean: Till the End of Time *Despite her attacks being named after the three sword attacks of the orignal Valkyrie Profile, they look nothing alike. Radiata Stories *'Profile:' :Valkyrie is from Radical, a parallel world of Radiata. Calling herself the Selector of Souls, she seeks out the strong to aid her from some mysterious purpose. However, her invitation to "Join me in Heaven" always manages to scare people away. Her hobbies include purifying the souls of immortals and seeking Einherjar. *Lenneth's lone bow attack should actually be named Infinity Blast rather than Spread Shot. This error occurs in all version of the game. *Lenneth's Moment Slide attack was renamed Instant Slide for the NA and PAL version of Radiata Stories. The correct name is retained in the JP version. *Lenneth's title was erroneously called Selector of Souls rather than Chooser of the Slain in the NA and PAL version. The correct title is retained in the JP version. *During the cutscenes in which Lenneth is encountered, the party stands in the diamond-shaped formation similar to the one used in battles in Valkyrie Profile. *Lenneth performs her Instant Slide attack to engage the party for battle and to humorously move around quickly on the field-map. Gallery Image:Valkyrie-profile-valkyrie-profile-8806101-1600-1200.jpg|Lenneth promotional wallpaper Image:lennethso1.jpg|Lenneth fighting the SO3 party Image:Sobslenneth.JPG|Reeval transformed into Lenneth in Star Ocean Blue Sphere Image:Radiatalenneth.JPG|Lenneth in Radiata Stories Image:Lenneth-lovermillion.jpg|Lenneth's portait in Lord of Vermillion so3 lenneth.jpg|Lenneth from Star Ocean Till the End of Time Image:Lenneth-fantasyzero.jpg|Cameo in special Fantasy Earth Zero campaign Image:valkyrie-profile-2-12.jpg|Lenneth promotional wallpaper (Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria) Lenneth.png|Lenneth background/wallpaper art. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Swordsman Category:Valkyrie Category:Goddess Category:Aesir